The use of wireless devices has increased dramatically within the last decade. Individuals and business entities are in constant communication via wireless networks through devices such as cellular telephones, PDA's, hybrid cellular telephones/PDA's, and computers. The ability to easily communicate with others has caused many individuals to develop habits of using these devices at various locations. However, some uses of wireless communication devices are disturbing to the public, interfering with various sensitive electronics. In the most extreme cases, this interference can be life threatening.
To restrict this interference, many different mechanisms have been proposed. For instance, after various studies, many U.S. jurisdictions have prohibited cell phone usage while operating a vehicle because the studies indicated that operating a cell phone is a distraction to the driver. The driver's attention becomes focused on operating the device and talking into it rather than the traffic and other driving conditions in her surroundings.
Many technological advances have led to developments to correct these problems. Some of these advances are voice recognition units, speakerphone components, hands-free devices, Bluetooth-enabled devices, and earpieces. However, such devises do not monitor nor prevent the use of cellular telephones.
Concurrently, theaters, restaurants, churches and schools began to regulate the use of cellular telephones since cellular communications can be a nuisance. One approach to solve this problem was the creation of cell phone silencers. Such devices communicate with cellular phones within the area and turn down their ringers. However, this system still does not prevent the use of a cellular phone. Rather, it prohibits a cell phone from ringing.
In hospitals and airplanes the use of wireless communication devices interferes with various sensitive electronics, such as electronic monitoring equipment. Cellular phone detection products were developed to detect the presence of cellular phones and send an alarm to the user. However, such systems do not strictly prohibit the use of a cellular phone since a user need not cooperate. Intel has developed a system for use in an airplane. The system uses Bluetooth technology to detect and determine the type of electronic devices present and subsequently notifies the crew. Further, the system can send a “shutdown command” to the electronic device which automatically turns the device off. While useful, the system unnecessarily disables the electronic devices from use.
Thus, methods for interrupting transmitted and received signals from communication devices are well known. Most of these devices simply distort, revert, block, or otherwise manipulate the signal. One device currently being used in Europe is called a “Jammer,” which simply blocks signals centered on frequencies used by the communication device. When in use, the communication device appears to have no signal. However, all frequencies within a predetermined area up to 30 feet are blocked. No emergency numbers can be dialed or received, which creates an unsafe situation. In addition, Jammers are currently illegal in the United States.
In order to overcome the problem of non-selective blocking, an “Interceptor” is often used. Instead of completely blocking the signal in a specified area, incoming calls are diverted to a user's voicemail while outgoing calls are blocked. An exception can be made for emergency numbers. However, these emergency numbers need to be pre-programmed within a specific area of use. In addition, the Interceptor has to communicate with a proximate cellular tower to maintain functionality.
Consequently, methods and systems have been developed to incorporate jamming technology into vehicles and/or communication devices. One method electrically connects a jamming device to the transmission of a car in order to render the communication device “on” while the vehicle is in “Park,” or “off” when the vehicle is in a gear permitting movement. Further development in this field, incorporates additional circuitry and components into the vehicle and communication device which allows for more versatility and functionality of the communication device. These methods and systems selectively control the functions of the communication device. However, these functions are determined by pre-determined, specified parameters. For instance, these conditions might include times when the car is moving at or above a certain speed; when the car is not in “Park”; when pressure is sensed on the drivers' seat; and/or when the conditions monitored within the car are suitable for driving.
In order to determine the existence of one of the aforementioned conditions, many electronic devices are used. Infrared devices, wireless components, and many other types of sensors are used to determine the functionality of a communication device. For example, the sensor or sensors can detect signals to and/or from the communication device and either (i) disable it when a first condition is present, or (ii) turn it off when a second condition is present. However, this system is expensive to implement because it requires circuitry in the phone, in the vehicle, and in any other area for use. In addition, this type of system does not allow passengers within the vehicle or other individuals within a given area to use their cellular devices. Consequently, the entire vehicle becomes a “dead” zone.
Therefore, there is a clear need for a method and system in which the operation of a communication device is selectively controlled, yet maintains efficiency, effectiveness, and simplicity.